Currently, information is displayed using assembled sheets of paper carrying permanent inks or displayed on electronically modulated surfaces such as cathode ray displays or liquid crystal displays. Printed information displayed in these manners cannot be changed. Devices that allow for the modification of information, such as electrically updated displays, are often heavy and expensive. Information may also be applied to sheet materials via magnetically written areas, for example, to carry ticketing or financial information. Such magnetically written data, however, is not visible.
Media systems exist that maintain electronically changeable data without power. Such system can be electrophoretic (Eink), Gyricon, or polymer dispersed cholesteric materials. An example of such electronically updateable displays can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,060, which shows a device having a coated, then dried emulsion of cholesteric liquid crystals in aqueous gelatin to form a field-responsive, bistable display. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,786 also discloses a layer of encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal responsive to an electric field. The electrodes in the patent can be transparent or nontransparent and formed of various metals or graphite. It is disclosed that one electrode must be light absorbing, and it is suggested that the light absorbing electrode be prepared from paints containing conductive material such as carbon.
Fabrication of flexible, electronically written display sheets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047. A substrate supports a first conductive electrode, one or more layers of encapsulated liquid crystals, and a second electrode of electrically conductive ink. The conductive inks form a background for absorbing light, so that the information-bearing display areas appear dark in contrast to background non-display areas. Electrical potential applied to opposing conductive areas operates on the liquid crystal material to expose display areas. Because the liquid crystal material is nematic liquid crystal, the display ceases to present an image when de-energized, that is, in the absence of a field. Nematic material between conductors is permanently fixed in an as-coated state. The patent further discloses the use of a chiral dopant. The dopant improves the response time of the nematic liquid crystal, but does not cause the nematic host to operate in a bistable light reflective state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,048 discloses a light modulating cell having a polymer dispersed chiral nematic liquid crystal. The chiral nematic liquid crystal has the property of being electrically driven between a planar state, reflecting a specific visible wavelength of light, and a focal conic state, transmitting forward scattering light. Chiral nematic liquid crystals, also known as cholesteric liquid crystals, potentially in some circumstances have the capacity of maintaining one of multiple given states in the absence of an electric field. A first glass substrate is patterned. A second patterned glass substrate is fixably spaced from the first substrate. The cavity is filled with liquid crystal. Cholesteric material in the cell not operated by both electrodes remains in an optical state defined by the cell-filling operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,442 to Stephenson et al. discloses a display sheet with a metallic conductive layer over a cholesteric layer. A process is disclosed for vacuum depositing a continuous metallic layer and laser patterning the metallic layer to form segment electrodes. Cholesteric material in areas having removed vacuum coated metal conductor is unresponsive to imaging fields and remains in an as-coated optical state.